Knocking on Heaven's Door
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: [Spock/Kirk (Spirk), Kirk/Jaylah] On a mission gone wrong Jaylah and a badly injured Jim Kirk end up alone, seperated from their crew. Jaylah's doing everything in her might to save the captain, while Spock's losing his mind not only fighting the natives of the M-class planet, but time itself as well. Will they be too late to save the person they care most about?
1. Prologue

_Knocking on Heaven's Door_

 _Prologue) It's Getting too Dark to See_

A/N: I promised this fic to be out sooner, I know, but life specifically school got in the way. It's a short chapter, but I promise they will get longer. The song that inspired me to write this is _Blackwall_ 's cover of _Knocking on Heaven's Door_. I heard it in the trailer for _Hell or High Water_ , _Chris Pine_ 's new movie I'm dying to see.  
I've always loved the song, but this cover is ruining me emotionally so why not pour my heart out through fic?

Anyhow, enjoy the read and a review would be nice.

"What do you mean you _lost_ them?!" Leonard McCoy's voice roared through the transporter room. "How can you let them out of your damned sight?!"

Everyone though bloody and beaten waited for their chief medical to calm down. "Doctor McCoy, I know that you care about the captain but by yelling at us for something that was completely out of our hands does not help his and Jaylah's situation." The landing party had flinched at the booming voice of McCoy but not Spock. He'd remained his solid self-replying with a stoic voice. "Now please take care of the severe injured ensigns in this room so I can take control of the ship and find our missing members. Unless you want to do it yourself of course." McCoy opened his mouth to comment but refrained himself. "Nurse Chapel, get them to Medbay." He left with a huff pushing past the acting captain.

The Bridge crew that had stayed behind eyed the commander weary. The whole ship had heard what happened, had heard the screams of their leader and the new red-shirt. What was he going to say?

"Spock!" Uhura was the first one to notice the Vulcan's presence. She removed the con from her ear, abandoning her station to take a step closer to him.

Spock ignored her, moving to the captain's chair. "Acting captain Spock's log: Stardate 2616.8. After a failed mission to explore a new found M-class planet we lost captain Kirk and ensign Jaylah. When the natives attacked dividing us into two groups," Spock took a deep breath to even his voice. " _Jim_ got hit by a spear-like weapon during a rescue attempt to protect ensign Jaylah. They fell into a chasm which has water running below. They did not returned to the surface, but we will continue looking as long as Starfleet allows us to stay in orbit around the planet."

The Bridge had never been this quiet before. They'd heard the shouts through the open communications, but none had witnessed the moment. It haunted Spock to see his friend go limp as the weapon pierced his chest.

"Com-keptin, you okay?" The small voice pulled Spock back to the present. "Yes, mister Chekov. Everything is fine." They all looked at him, eyes filled with doubt. He was emotionally compromised by this event. He knew it, they knew it. Did they care one bit? Not at all.

"What do you want us to do?" Sulu demanded, hand gripping the edge of the table.

"Lieutenant, try to make contact with the nearest Starbase and report. Mister Sulu, mister Chekov try to keep us hidden for any possible detectors. They might fight with spears and knives, but it is possible they have more knowledge than we are aware of. Also prepare a ship wide message. We are sending down a landing party with volunteers. We will have some time to find Jaylah and the captain, before we are needed elsewhere."

Or at least he hoped so.

It had happened so fast. So fast she wasn't even aware of it the first few seconds. She was fighting of the natives that had gone after her when all of a sudden her captain was standing in front of her, blood dripping from his mouth as he croaked out her name. She had had just enough time to hold her arms out to catch him, but his dead weight was too heavy. They fell backwards into the river. A river racing down the small chasm at a dazzling speed.

"James T.!" Jaylah yelled out as she looked around searching for him. She was having difficulties with staying afloat herself, but deep down she knew he wasn't going to survive this without her help. Jaylah simply couldn't let him die!

Deciding to do something incredibly stupid-but necessary-she took in a heap of air before diving down. Her eyes burned as she opened them. The muddy stream preventing her from seeing clearly.  
As the current pulled her forward through the mess she'd have to get up even more frequently. "JAMES T.!" She screamed out, her lungs burning.

Fear began to settle in the pit of her stomach. It didn't paralyze her though as she took in another huge amount of air.

It was like searching in a black abyss without one single form of light, but she rather died than give up.

Jaylah narrowed her eyes as something a few feet away looked slightly different than the rocks passing her. She propelled herself forward, pushing off on one of the rocks.

As she closed in on the form, the bright yellow of the shirt became visible.

Reaching out to grab the piece of fabric the burning sensation came back. Pulling the seemingly lifeless body close to her chest she tried to swim back to the surface. The extra weight of the captain slowing her down but still manageable.

As they resurfaced she hastily blinked the dirty water from her eyes before glancing down at the captain. "James T.?" She asked noticing the morbid pale color he had, blood once again leaking from his cracked lips, eyes shut.  
One or the other the weapon had left his body, leaving a huge red mark that had no intent on stopping it's continuing leaking of the dark substance.

"No…" She whispered fear sticking its ugly head up once again. She had to get them to safety, to vast grounds.

Several in keepings could provide them safety from the water, but getting there was a totally different story.

Gripping the collar of Jim's shirt with her left hand she reached out with her other arm as far as she could. It was by a mile not the smartest idea, but the situation gave her no other choice.

Jaylah braced herself for the pain as another in keeping doomed up in front of them. Her forearm collided with the stone wall, making her scream out in pain. Her fingers clung desperately at the edge of the cave-in.

Gritting her teeth together she tried to pull them into the hole, but the clashing water didn't make it particularly easy. The yellow shirt slipping from her grasp.

"I am not losing you again, James T.!" She yelled, adrenaline coursing through her body as Jaylah pulled the lifeless body into the cave away from the current.

She quickly pulled herself in as well, dropping on her knees next to the captain. "James T.?" She asked, holding her throbbing arm close to her chest.

She did a quick once over on the man lying in front of her, noticing a very alarming fact. _He isn't breathing_.

"Spock, the sensors are scanning sector four by ten right now. Still no sign of them." The acting captain nodded at his lieutenant. Uhura shot him a sympathetic glance. To anyone else on the ship Spock didn't seem that much more stressed or anything even close to worry, but she knew better.

Jim not being near him was eating him alive. After the whole Khan-affair, Spock hadn't left the captain out of his sight for over a year. Kirk basically announcing he couldn't live without him during the Krall-drama didn't exactly make the feeling go away. There is no one else Spock cares more about, not even her. Uhura knows this, hell everyone knows this. But with Jaylah being on the Enterprise and Jim's obvious adoration for the white alien girl Nyota began to question if it sparked up any feelings inside Spock he rather doesn't show.

"Thank you, lieutenant. Proceed to scan sector eleven by twenty. If mister Chekov's calculations are correct those are the last sectors of the planet where the river passes before mouthing into the underground. They'd be…" Spock shook his head ever so slightly before continuing. "We would be forced to leave them behind."

The silence on the Bridge spoke more than any words ever could. "Get to work!" Spock said feeling uncomfortable under everyone's eyes. "I'm in my quarters if you need me." With that he left, hurrying into the elevator.

"Deck Five." He stated as the doors closed. He was grateful for the fact Nyota left him alone. He was not in the mood for company, nor questions. Asking him if he's okay would only be illogical, noting the fact it is pretty obvious he is everything but fine.

As the doors shove open he marched towards his quarters, ignoring the stares of the passing crewmembers. Spock halted in front of his neighbor's room. The bright letters next to the door making his heart clench with fear. Something he'd rarely felt in his entire life. He could always go into the room via their adjoining bathroom, but he felt the need to use the front door. Showing the already gaping crew that he, in fact, cares.

Pushing the button, the door slipped open.  
For being the most important person on the Enterprise, Jim didn't really give a crap about privacy.

Spock on the other hand does very much. He locked the door the moment he set foot in it.

As he looked around the mess, he couldn't help but swallow down the sob that was forming in his throat. He hadn't cried since the radiation and that was more anger than sadness, but unless last time he had no one to punch, no one to yell at. No one had done something wrong, had listened to the wrong person. It was a simple mission gone wrong. Jim being the sacrificial person he is, doing the thing he's best at. This time there was no turning back, everything depended on Jaylah.

Spock knew the girl had finished her lessons at the Academy. She knew the basics of the medical department thanks to Doctor McCoy, but he couldn't help but dread she herself was too injured to do much about Jim's condition. He sat down on the unmade bed, taking up a green shirt from the ground. God he hated that shirt. Spock cringed, rolling it up into a ball before keeping it between his palms and pressing it against his nose.

Right there, he cried… A sob escaping his throat.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1

Knocking on Heaven's Door  
Chapter 1) I Feel Like I'm Knocking on Heaven's door

A/N: I'm absolutely speechless. The prologue was so well received and I didn't expect it at all to be honest. Thank you so much, really you guys are an inspiration! Here we go, a review would be nice and enjoy!

The blood pounding in her ears tuned out every other sound from the clashing of the water to her uneven breathing. She didn't feel the throbbing pain in her shoulder nor the tears running down her cheeks.

She counted: "Twenty-nine, thirty!" She sucked in a breath before placing her lips on Jim's, pinching his nose shut. It had been ten minutes already, but she wasn't giving up.

Jaylah had found a way to stop the bleeding, using some material from her own cloths as well as tape she had tucked away in her bag. It had held but getting Jim's heart working again was something entirely different.

CPR was by far outdated, but she had no other choice. It was this or dying. During her second round of chest compressions she'd felt some ribs crack under the continuing pressure, shuddering when the sound reached her ears.

At the moment she was using her whole weight; It wouldn't matter anyhow.

"Come on…" She began her fourth round of compressions, sweat dripping down her skin mixed with droplets of water. "I… cannot… survive this… without… you!" A sob escaped her lips as she pressed down once again, applying more and more force.

The continuing performing of CPR was draining her and the stress of having yet another life on her hands was becoming too much. She'd lost her family already, she couldn't lose her captain.

Pressing her lips once again against Jim's, a sob reckoned her body.

Sitting back she covered her mouth with her hand. "I am sorry, James T!" She whispered, fingers curling into a fist. "I have failed you."

"Spock to bridge. Spock to bridge." His head shot up at Uhura's voice that came through the ship wide communication system. He wondered why she hadn't send him a private message. He grabbed his communicator flipping it open. "Spock to bridge. Have you found them, Nyota?"

The small pause on the other side of the line confirmed the feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"We have scanned every possible sector. Still no sign of them. Ensign Watson has gathered a group of volunteers who're willing to go explore. Everyone on the Bridge is coming too, the Beta-shift will take over. You coming with us?"

Spock swallowed, frowning at the small piece of electronica. "Nyota, I am enlisted as acting captain. It would not be logical for me to leave the ship."

"Make someone else acting captain then!" She had never sounded so harsh. At least not directed towards him. "Lieutenant-"

"Spock, we don't care if you push logic aside for once. Kirk's off the ship with you more often than he's on it. Make someone your first officer and leave with us. Your Vulcan strength will be of great use when we find them! Kirk's hurt, he'll need you there. Just come with us!" Spock's lips parted to answer but he didn't seem to find the right words so closed them once again.

Uhura sighed on the other side of the line: "We're in the transporter room in five." The line was cut off.

Spock closed his communicator, pocketing it once again.

With the green shirt still in his hands, he looked up at the mirror hanging at the opposite wall.

His cheeks were wet, looking slightly green. He went with the shirt over his face, before laying it on the bed.

To state it the way Jim does; Spock held his head up high: "Screw logic!"

Jaylah didn't know when she had moved from her sitting position, but she definitely did. As her fist collided with her captain's chest for the second time it finally caused movement.

Jim sucked in a harsh breath, his lungs burning.

"You will be alright, James T.!" Jaylah said, helping him on his side so the water could leave his mouth. She rubbed his back as soothingly as she could muster at the time. Coughs reckoned the captain's body, his face red from the exertion.  
Jaylah laughed silently, hope downing over her. She saved him… Everything was going to be okay now her captain was back with her.

"Jay- Jaylah? What happened?" Jim demanded, his throat feeling raw. He pushed himself up on his elbows trying to sit up, but he regretted it immediately. A small cry came from his cracked lips as he let himself fall back on the hard ground.

"I might have broken a few ribs while resurrecting you, James T.." Jaylah said in a small voice feeling slightly guilty that she had caused him this much pain.  
Jim-face plastered in shock-could barely find his voice. "Resurrecting me… What happened? Where are we and where are the others?"

Jaylah maneuvered herself against the wall next to Jim's head. The throbbing in her arm registering only now as she held it with her right hand.  
"We were on that mission. They attacked us and you saved me. We fell into this river," Her head nudged in the direction of the streaming water. Jim being utterly lost, shook his head ever so slightly. He hadn't even heard the running water. "You died, James T., and I brought you back."

Jim's eyes scanned the surroundings, making small notes in his head on the current situation. It was coming back to him. Seeing the red-skinned alien aim for his ensign, him without thinking throwing himself in front of her, her scared expression before feeling like he fell into the deepest parts of the planet, the harsh sounds of Pike and Spock and Bones yelling at him for not being good enough, sobs entering his mind before his senses kicked back in…  
The latter being Jaylah's last minute desperate move to bring him back to the land of the living.

He felt a hand in his hair toying with the wet blond strands. He reached out to grab her wrist halting her movements.  
Afraid she'd crossed a line, Jaylah tried to pull back but Jim wouldn't let her. Instead his grip loosened, hand sliding down from her wrist, those long fingers caressing her palm ever so lightly before taking a hold of her own.

Blue met hazel as a small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you, Jaylah." She couldn't help but mirror that beautiful smile.

"He's not coming." Sulu said, while setting his phaser to stun. "You can beam us down Scotty." Uhura took a step towards the group of men. "He'll be here. Let's wait a few more minutes."  
A grumble came from behind her: "Like hell he's coming! That hobgoblin cares more about the rules than he does about Jim. There's no way he's breaking them today."

Ensign Neve Watson couldn't help but chuckle. "I would reconsider your words, Leonard." She pointed at the door nonchalantly were Spock stood.

"Correct, Miss Watson. I have decided that I am beaming down with the volunteers _and_ stay in my position as acting captain." His head turned to the flustered chief-medical beside him. "You are incorrect, Doctor. I care a lot about our captain. If the past did not clarify that by now I think you simply do not want to see it." A gasp came from the surrounding crew, but Spock simply ignored them.

"Mister Scott, care to beam us down?" The Scotsman shook his head. "Not at all, Sir."

The group of volunteers took place on the pads. "Energize."

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Knocking on Heaven's Door_

 _Chapter 2) Put My Guns in the Ground_

A/N: I love you guys so much! I adore the Star Trek fandom, I really do. You're all such kind and accepting people. Forever grateful to Chris Pine for actually _making_ me watch this movies. If I'd never seen Just My Luck and Rise of the Guardians, I'd never checked out these movies.  
On another note: someone asked me for some Bones-action. Believe me; our favorite grumpy doctor is in for a hell of a ride.

Enjoy!

"We can't stay here forever, Jaylah!" Jim lifted his head a little away from the wall, his body protesting furiously. Getting himself into a sitting position had made his ribs scream bloody murder but he could manage. He used to handle worse. Some broken and fractured bones weren't going to stop him. The hole in his chest, well that could become a problem. "It's time we find a way out of here." Placing a hand against the rock he pushed himself up.

"James T. you're not well!" Jaylah grabbed the hem of the golden shirt making him look down. "You are breathing as if you have had combat training and you are as pale as me."

He pulled up his eyebrows, a small smirk on his lips: "I don't think that's possible, Jay." The young woman rolled her eyes-something she'd learnt from her captain over the past year-making him laugh.

Those laughs quickly turned into coughs making her jump to her feet.

Jaylah did a quick one over, realizing the bleeding had stopped for now but that the tape wasn't going to hold it forever.  
"You okay?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his back.  
Jim turned to smile at her: "I'm fine."

Partly satisfied with the answer, Jaylah took back place against the wall. The captain could whine all he want, they weren't leaving this cave-in without a proper plan.

Jim's gaze settled on his palm. Fresh blood dripped slightly down his skin. He quickly rubbed it off on his already stained shirt. The less Jaylah knew about his condition the more chance she'd have on surviving. He was a lost cause no matter what anyway.

"It would be logical if we split up." Spock announced looking around the small landing party. "We can cover more ground in two groups."

Uhura nodded: "Yes, good idea. Why don't Neve, Leonard and us take this side, they the other."

The British ensign nodded: "Yes, that's a great idea!"

Spock shook his head, his mind calculating a way to find the captain as soon as possible. "No, it is not." He stated making eye contact with the group. "We should split up so we have each type of officer or lieutenant on each side of the river. Doctor McCoy, Mister Blake, Miss Watson and I will take this side. Nyota, you, Mister Sulu, Miss Chapel and Mister Chekov take the other bank. It is only logical to make sure our strongest points are equally divided over the two sides."

Spock hadn't noticed the way Uhura's demeanor had changed while he carried on his trail of thoughts, but some definitely did.

"Fine!" The lieutenant practically spat. "How do you expect us to get there?" Spock could not deny Nyota was correct. The gap was at least twenty foot.

"I've it covered, captain." Sulu spoke, grabbing his communicator.

"Sulu to Enterprise. Scotty can you beam me, Uhura, Chapel and Chekov back up and down to another spot?"

"Ay', if c'ptain Spock's 'kay with it." Hikaru exchanged looks with the science officer who gave his blessing wordlessly.

"He's cool with it. Beam us up." Lights circled around the four crewman and within seconds they were gone.

"Now tell me why the bloody hell you're avoiding the lieutenant?" The petite brunette pulled up an eyebrow, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I am not, ensign Watson. I am advising you to… what's the phrase? Mind your own business while we are down here."

She let out a chuckle, slapping him on the arm. "Vulcan's got spunk, huh. Kirk's right. You really do have some spark. I can see why he likes you."

Spock's mouth dropped slightly open, but Neve just winked at him before taking her tricorder in her hands. "You coming Leonard?"

The doctor moved a bit closer to Spock: "What's wrong cat got your tongue?" With a laugh McCoy followed the red shirt, leaving a confused Spock behind.

"Let's run the plan over one more time." Jim made eye contact with Jaylah who nodded. "We wait for the tide to change tonight and we climb or way up the cliff."

The woman shook her head. "It's not going to work." Jim closed his eyes in frustration. "You are too hurt to make that climb!"

He went with a hand through his hair sighing lightly. "I can do this with your help! Jaylah I'm capable of more than you think"

"James T., I-" He interrupted her before she had a chance to calm him down. "I've been a captain for six years now, I've saved the crew and ship more than once so can you just trust my judgement on my mental health and follow my _damn_ orders!" It came out harsher than he had meant to, but she had to understand her place.

"Jaylah," Jim took her hand in his, keeping a firm hold when she tried to pull away. "Look at me." Her eyes avoided his, making him regret his words already.

"Come on." He nudged her chin up with his right hand, thumb caressing the soft skin. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way we'll survive this. Sitting here won't do us any good."

Jaylah narrowed her eyes slightly: "It might save you. Leonard has told me about your need to save people, but you cannot die because of it again. Not because of me."

Jim swallowed the bile that was rising up in his throat. She knew he was faking his well-being. "I'm not going to die today or anytime soon for that matter. Bones will fix me!" He smiled trying to light up the mood. "We're carrying out the plan tonight. You with me?"

Jaylah squeezed his hand: "Always."

"So what's up with him?" Neve demanded, hooking her arm through McCoy's. The Doctor didn't mind the attention at all if he was honest.

"When it comes to Jim Spock's always a little on edge but I've no idea what's up with him today." The brunette glanced over her shoulder to see the science officer walking behind them a few feet away. He was clearly not aware of him being the center of attention as he seemed deep in thoughts. It was almost as if he was frowning. Of course Vulcans didn't do 'frowning', but Spock wasn't exactly as Vulcan as everyone assumed.

Everyone was unaware of how conflicted he felt right now. His need to find Jim at any cost was seeping through not only his interaction but his demeanor as well. Uhura had been correct when she'd said the two of them should stick together at one side, but it'd felt weird to have her around him ever since the mission. He had not figured out why just yet.

"Spock!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by the heavy accent calling him. He ran towards the duo standing at the edge of the cliff. "Has something occurred?" He asked, a small sensation settling in his chest. A sensation he couldn't place.

Watson pointed at something dripping down the side of the cliff. "Is that?" McCoy turned away from the chasm. "Blood." He stated, before walking again. "They can't be far." Neve trailed behind him leaving Spock alone.

That small sensation slowly vanished and another one took its place.

It didn't take him long to conclude now. That small sensation was nothing other than despair.

 _To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Knocking on Heaven's Door  
Chapter 3) I Can't Shoot Them Anymore_

A/N: A quick update for you guys! Thank you for being so supportive. I'm loving the reviews. Keep them coming! Finally this story is getting it's plot worked out. I hope you guys love what's coming. See you next time.

They'd been walking for quite some time by now. The sun was setting, casting the desert-like surroundings in a mix of yellow and pink lights.

The youngest of the group was the one to comment: "Thiz is beautivul." Uhura nodded in awe. It was indeed beautiful. She wondered if somewhere on this Godforsaken planet Jaylah and Kirk were watching the same spectacle.

The thought of the blond captain made her look at Spock across the chasm. His eyes were focused on the same sky. His communicator halfway between his belt and ear like he had planned to conn someone but the beauty had left him amazed.

Uhura grabbed her own communicator making a connection with his. She saw his hand unconsciously answering her call. "Spock," He said, but it sounded far away.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Nyota smiled copying his form of speech.  
"It certainly is." His reply was the opposite of what she'd expected. "We should rest." She continued, eyes on him in the distance.

"Yes, we can continue tomorrow. I am rather confident that they will not travel during the night. Not with Jim's condition." Her jaw clenched shut at the name. Spock called no one by their last name let alone their first. When did this change?

"Yes. Do we beam up or stay down here?" It was silent for a moment. The crackling of the line the only sound. "I suggest the ones who want to overnight down here will in fact overnight here. The others can be transported back to the Enterprise."

Uhura's eyes went over her small group of friends. They had already taken place on the ground forming a small pillow with their pack.

"Seems like everyone's staying here." She dropped her own backpack to the ground. It wasn't like it was exactly cold down here. Pretty warm actually.

"We remain here as well. Talk to you in the morning, Nyota." With that the line was cut off.

"It's time to go!" Jaylah stood at the ending of the cave-in, glancing at the still water that barely made its way through the rocks. "I think I even see a path."

Jim pushed himself up ignoring the fiery pain in every limb of his body. They were getting out of their now or never. "Where?" He asked as he stood beside her squinting his eyes to see through the darkness.

"There." Jaylah held out her arm, pointing at the opposite side where in fact was a small path leading upwards. Jim licked his lips unaware of the act. "We can do this."

Jaylah looked at him with a smile. "I hope so." He returned the gaze, placing an arm around her small frame. "You go first."

She agreed leaning into the one-armed hug for a moment before jumping into the water. Her feet touched the bottom with a small thud. The water was ice cold as it had been during the day but it was manageable. She began to wade her way through the muddy water, quickly reaching the other side. She reached out to grab the ridge, fingers curling around it. She pulled herself onto the ledge pushing back the agony that her wounded shoulder caused.

"James T.!" She said, giving him the sign to come over as well. She would wait for him there to see if he needed any assistance with the climb. She was not risking losing him again.

He arrived quickly at the spot a few feet beneath her, making her hold out her hand.

Jim took her hand as well as the edge of the ledge pulling himself up. Jaylah almost fell forward at his weight. To thwart that, she let herself fall backwards on the rocky path, pulling the captain with her.

Jim landed on her; a painful grunt escaping them both.

"Halfway." He whispered hovering over her. His nose inches away from hers. Those blue orbs were still visible through the blackness surrounding them and she couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them. If she'd lean in a little bit their lips would… Jaylah's eyes casted down as a blue-ish blush crept onto her cheeks. James T., her captain would never kiss her. What was she thinking?

"We better get going." She said in a hushed voice. Jim hummed pushing himself up. "This time, I'm getting out of here first." He might have laughed but the pain shone through his obvious faking. His body was shutting down partly from exhaustion and he just wanted to be safe. Jaylah knew more than her captain was aware of, but decided to keep those thoughts to herself as well.

"Spock." The word seemed to come from such a great distance. Like he'd imagined it to begin with. "You damned hobgoblin! Wake up!"  
No, he definitely did not imagine that.  
The Vulcan opened his eyes, squinting in an effort to see through the darkness. "Doctor McCoy, I advise you to go back to sleep if you want to be rested by dawn."

A small grunt came from the man addressed. "Don't you think I know that you pointy-eared bastard?!"

Another smaller voice, equally heavy laced with an accent, entered the conversation. "When you guys are done insulting each other maybe, I don't know, pay attention to the assailants around us!"

Spock's senses made a jumpstart as he was immediately up on his feet stepping closer to the young ensign. "Assailants, Miss Watson?"

The brunette nodded, carefully pointing in the distance.

"This planet's a bloody wasteland, but they still seem to be able to hide. Leonard noticed them." The Doctor took a step closer to them, moving as silently as he could. "I couldn't sleep when I heard this soft murmuring coming from over there. If you focus you can make out moving shadows."

Spock turned McCoy's words over and over in his head figuring out the best way to solve this inconvenience. "The natives. They do not use advanced weaponry. Set phasers to stun."

Neve couldn't hide the surprise showing on her face: "Sir, you know what they did to captain Kirk. They have to have some kind of night vision running in their blood. How else would they find us? We can't let ourselves get killed out of something like curiosity!" Even though the group spoke in hushed voices, some higher notes did definitely occur.

"Miss Watson, set phasers to stun. That's an order!" Spock's expression didn't betray any form of emotion as usual. His crew on the other hand did.

"I don't take orders from you." Neve stated, setting her phaser to kill. McCoy sighed as Blake followed her actions. "I'm sorry, Spock." He said setting his own phaser to kill. "Now!"

Blake fired in the direction of the natives.  
Spock was left alone as the trio took off taking down the assailants one by one.

Jim's body ached, his head spinning with each pull up he did. He was almost at the top of the chasm, Jaylah closely behind.  
He chuckled to himself as his hand clasped the edge where he'd stumbled off some miles back. The thought of actually making it made its way into his mind.

With a groan he threw himself onto the ledge stifling a scream as his skin scraped over the surface. That chuckle erupted in full blown laughter as he lay on the ground.

"James T.?" Jaylah's voice came from behind him, but he couldn't find the breath to reply. They'd made it. Now they only needed to find a way to contact the Enterprise and everything would turn out okay.

All of a sudden a hand was placed on his back. Figuring it was Jaylah Jim pushed himself up turning around.  
"Jay, we ma-" Force was applied on his throat as he was plucked off the ground.

"James T.!" Jaylah was standing a few feet away from her a knife pressed to her skin. "What's happening?"

It took all of his power to answer: "It'll… be fi-fine." The last thing he saw was Jaylah reaching out for him before everything went to black.

 _To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

Knocking on Heaven's Door  
Chapter 4) The Cold Black Cloud's Coming Around

A/N: It's been quite a while and I'm so sorry! School was just a lot of work and my actual job was taking my time away. This is probably going to be a small chapter, because I'm writing it last minute. I'm leaving for London tomorrow, my fourth time around and I won't be online much. Thank you for sticking with me though. I love you guys, and please leave a small review.

His head was throbbing violently, his insides screaming bloody murder. He felt like he was about to die but the constant pumping sound surrounding him indicated otherwise. The labored breaths were reckoning his body as his chest contracted painfully. He knew the symptoms, he'd had them before.

 _Panic attack._  
Jim let his mind wander off to his own happy place. The faces of his crew entered his mind: Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Bones and last of all Spock. His first officer who would do anything for him, sacrifice his life how illogical it may be.  
Those familiar faces were laughing, chatting happily without any audio reaching his ears. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his own lips. Blue eyes sparkling as he saw Bones grumbling in the corner at something-without a doubt-Spock had said.

His breathing began to even, the pain ebbing away. He pulled himself back to the harsh reality. Jim opened his eyes only to be consumed with the same darkness. This darkness seemed different though, artificial even.  
As he moved his hands from behind his back to touch his face he was met by yet another inconvenience as shackles rattled, scratching his sore skin.  
A smirk formed. At least these creatures knew how to handle him.

Testing how well they'd assessed his capabilities he pushed himself off his knees. A small chuckle escaped his throat when he noticed they hadn't bound his feet.  
Standing up made his muscles complain as they screamed out in pain. Ignoring the ache he quickly repositioned his shackles from behind him to the front, completely neglecting his burning ribs.  
Reaching out with his fingers to his eyes Jim's hunch appeared to be correct. Taking the piece of cloth between his index and thumb he lifted it off his eyes.

The harsh lights made him close them again. He'd been blinded, but Jim had been able to catch a glimpse of the room.

"Jaylah?" He demanded not recognizing his own voice. It was hoarse, barely above a whisper. "James T.?" Came an even smaller voice.

He blinked, adjusting to the change in lighting.  
There she sat a few feet away from him in the same stance as him.  
He walked over to her giving her a ones-over to check for any injuries. She seemed fine which made him release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm here." He whispered, taking off the dirty rag. She blinked at him, eyes locking on him. "James T.!" She screamed, leaning forward into him. "You are save!" He stroked her hair the best he could. " _We_ are for now."

They sat like that what seemed for hours but were only mere minutes in reality.

"We've got to get out of here!" He said pulling back to look at her. Jaylah shook her head. "We can't. It is locked."

Jim nodded, glancing around the room. The harsh light had come from an opening in the ceiling revealing a bright sun.  
Other than them and a single wooden door nothing but dust and sand were in the room. "There is no way they would keep us locked in here without any surveillance." He said, pushing himself onto his feet. Walking to the door, he heard Jaylah following him. She had repositioned her shackles as well moving swiftly around the room.

"Hey!" Jim yelled finding his voice again as he slammed his fore arms against the door. "Let us out of here, you fucks!"

Muffled sounds came from the other side. "Get back!" It was definitely English laced with a thick accent. "Get back or it won't end well!"

Doing as they were told the duo stepped back holding their hands up in slight mock defeat.

With squeaks the door opened showing a fairly tall red skinned human-like creature. "Illestra is ready for you, James T Kirk." 

"This is your fault, Miss Watson." McCoy was starting to lose it as the two next to him restarted their argument for the sixth time or so. "My fault?! Who the fuck didn't even fight!" Leonard opened his mouth to interfere but it was no use.

"Apologies, I was taken by surprise by the sudden reaction that was performed _without_ my command."

"Shut up both!" McCoy roared. "We're in this mess because the bad decisions we all made. Blake is dead and it's our fault. Now can you please shut the hell up before I'll break out of these and punch you both in the face!"

The Vulcan as well as the human didn't even bother to reply, instead ignored each other. "Thank you!" McCoy sighed, looking around the room they were imprisoned in. It didn't seem like a cell more like throne room. Walls covered in a red clay-like substance reached out for what seemed like forever. A wooden chair covered in carvings stood before them. Kneeled before it, were they. Leonard in the middle, Neve at his left, Spock his right. A guard positioned next to the throne who eyed them with a hint of curiosity.  
They'd been sitting here since last night. The ambush hadn't gone quite as planned leading to the death of the red shirt and their capture. McCoy just hoped they'd find an escape route sooner than later even if this species was friendly.

The doors opened behind them sending in a cool breeze making the trio shiver. Leonard tried to look over his shoulder. A horde of guards entered flanking a tall woman who trailed behind them.

"Illestra." The guard said kneeling down as she passed them. McCoy couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman standing in front of him. The dark red dress covering her body lay around her as she took place on the throne. Hair as dark as the night covered her shoulders, the curls hanging loosely around her frame. Her sparkling blue eyes glanced at him with such determination it reminded him of Jim. His best friend who was probably dead by now.

"Starfleet. I should have known." She spoke. "You keep haunting me, don't you?" She didn't seem anything like the natives they'd fought. If anything she looked more human then he'd ever seen in all his years in space.

"Excuse me?" Leonard asked, his curiosity peaking. "Who are you?"

The Doctor could feel the ridicule glare Spock send him, but simply ignored it.

"Keep your questions at bay." She said, smiling at him. "We're still waiting on two of your members."

As if on cue the door behind them re-opened. "Let go of me!" Came a very familiar voice. Spock was the first to react, turning around with an unseen speed.

"Jim!"

 _To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5

Knocking on Heaven's Door  
Chapter 5) Feels Like I'm Knocking on Heaven's Door

 **A/N:** Here we are with a new chapter within a week. Thanks for all the sweet comments and of course the favs and follows. It's rather small, but enjoy!

" _What do ya' mean?"_ Scotty's panicked voice came over the communicator. " _How can ya' loose them all?"_

Uhura pursed her lips trying her best to keep her sigh contained. "I don't know what happened. We agreed to rest and when we woke up Spock and the others were gone."

She felt guilty for their disappearance. If she hadn't suggested they should split up, they'd all been together.

" _I'll keep an eye out. If any of the' appears on our screens I'll get right back at ya'."_

Nyota smiled even though the Scotsman couldn't see it. "Thank you, Scotty!"

She disconnected the line, putting her communicator away.

"What do we do now?" Miss Chapel asked looking around their small group. Sulu's jaw clenched shut as he made eye contact with Uhura. "We've to finish what we came for."

She nodded with determination. Spock and Leonard may have vanished they still had a captain and an ensign to save. And that is exactly what they were going to do.

McCoy's heart was racing at the sight of his best friend. Jim looked like death had washed over him. No scratch that. He looked _worse_.  
As the guards threw Jaylah and Jim down next to him the Doctor's instincts kicked in. He went over all their injuries within a few seconds knowing that they would both be fine once they were back on the Enterprise.

"Spock, Bones?" Those blue eyes lit up at the sight of his crewmen. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh; Just taking a stroll to enjoy the view… We're saving your ass! What else would we do?!" Despite his anger at seeing his friend hurt Leonard couldn't help but smile at the man's grin. "Missed you too buddy."

Spock stayed silent in between the men, eyes resting on Jim. The torn shirt stained with blood made him swallow, remembering those few deadly moments a day ago. The wounds and scratches covering _his_ captain's skin filled him with rage. A rage he'd only felt twice before. When his mother passed away. When Jim died in front of his eyes.

Spock took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions that would soon surface. Luckily Miss Watson decided to pull his attention away at that very moment.

"Look, this is all sweet and everything but we're still chained and in enemy territory so maybe kiss and make up later?" A small chuckle came from Jim as he leaned a bit forward to look at the red-shirt at the far right. "Scrubber, whatcha doing here?"

The small girl rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the smile: "Saving you, Captain Small Dick."

"This is all very beautiful to see, but let's talk." Illestra said sitting on the edge of her seat. "What are you doing here? I've told Starfleet before I do not want to join their little group."

A scoff came from the captain making those electric blue eyes rest on him: "You could have told us that instead of attacking out of nowhere." Illestra motioned with her hand, making all guards leave without a single complain. This meant trouble and both parties knew.

"You've got to teach me that." Jim said deadly serious earning a glare from each of his crew.

Illestra on the other hand mustered a smile before crouching down in front of the blond.

"You're brave, captain Kirk, I'll give you that. But bravery often leads to stupidity which leads to death." The smiled vanished of Jim's face as she laid a hand on his chest covering the bandage with her palm. "And death," She applied force on his chest provoking a scream that made his friends shut their eyes. They tried to drown out the screams, but to no avail. Illestra pulled her hand back causing Jim to fall limp on the ground. Sweat covered his brow as his breathing was once again unsteady. "Comes quicker than one thinks." She smirked at the group who were looking desperately at their captain. Jaylah couldn't move as her eyes were fixated on the soaked bandage. Blood dripped down Jim's back, making a small puddle around him.

"Guards!" The doors opened, revealing the red-skinned beings. "Throw them back in their cells. Captain Kirk… Throw him in the chamber. We still got work to do."

Stepping over him she made her way to the door. "I hope you'll be less cocky in a bit, Captain. Remember death can come soon!"

 _To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6

_Knocking on Heaven's Door  
Chapter 6) Mama Put My Guns in the Ground_

A/N: It's been ages since I've updated this and I've gotten requests for an update quite frequently lately. I know this is rather short but it was all I could come up with right now. I was planning on writing more, but school and the holidays had me occupied.  
That said, enjoy!"

"Jim!" Leonard tried to pull himself loose out of the grasps of the guardsmen. "He needs medical attention, you bitch!"  
Illestra walked over to him, making her men stand still. "We know he needs medical attention. I would watch your tongue if you want us to give him any."

A small groan came from the captain. Jaylah looked past the black-haired beauty. "James T.!" The small cry surprised the people surrounding her, giving the woman the chance to escape.  
Jaylah elbowed the man at her right in the ribs, before breaking the other's arm. The distraction caught Illestra off guard giving McCoy an open space. Kicking her flat in the chest, the leader stumbled back. A few of the guardsmen immediately stepped in to help their queen, giving the Starfleet officers a chance at escaping.  
Illestra pushed her guardsmen off of her, furious at the chaos: "Guards!"  
"We've got to get out of here!" Neve yelled before roundhouse kicking one of the aliens. "Not without Jim!" McCoy replied trying to get to his best friend. He was so thankful for that course of martial arts he'd to take at the Academy now.  
"We are on it! Go!" Spock's words were enough to send the ensign running in the other direction. Leonard hesitated, but when he saw Jaylah's hands helping his friend up, he ran after Neve.

Jaylah did her best to get Jim up but it was difficult with his practically deadweight. Spock came running towards her, clearing the path with a few punches.  
"Jim." He breathed as he took a hold of the limp body. Jaylah studied the first officer's face for a moment. Noticing the small change in the otherwise hard exterior. "We need to get to the Enterprise!"

The trio began to move, but the guardsmen had closed in.  
"Oh you're not getting to your ship." Illestra crossed her arms in front of her chest. "My patience's officially gone. Throw them in the chamber!"

"Where are Jim and Spock?" McCoy asked out of breath. "They were right behind us!" Neve turned around eyes on the wooden door falling shut. "They must have been recaptured. Leonard, we've to get back to the other team. It's our only hope of getting away from this shithole of a planet!"  
The chief medical officer nodded. He didn't want to leave his friends behind but they had no other choice. The two of them had no chance against Illestra's army. They had to meet up with the crew.  
"Where do we start?" Neve asked as she for the first time looked at the place they were. It was still desert-like, but was closer to an oasis than a sandstorm.  
"I think we stumbled upon a village." McCoy said, taking a few steps in the direction of the nearest house. "A village ruled by Illestra."

As if on que the sliding of a blade against fabric came from behind them.  
"Leonard!" Neve shouted making him duck before kicking the woman that had snuck up behind him in the back.  
She fell on the ground, blade falling out of her grasp. Watson kicked it aside, far away from her.  
The young dark-skinned woman spit at their feet. Jumping slightly back, the duo took a hold of her arms. "I'm a Doctor not some damned chewing toy!" Bones said, pushing her against the house.  
"Why did you attack us?" Neve's jaw clenched shut as the woman began to laugh. She took a step closer towards her, noses almost touching. "Look, I've been on this _fucking_ planet for far too long, I smell like shit, I got attacked not once but three times today and I've had it enough with you uneducated pigs! So I'll ask one more time; WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?!"

McCoy took a step back. He'd known ensign Watson since Jim had taken her under his wing, but she'd never been an aggressive person.

"Starfleet." Said the woman, voice laced with disgust. "You've done harm to our queen many moons ago."  
Neve scoffed: " _'Many moons ago'_ , what does that even mean?"  
"She's been plotting her revenge for years and she's finally getting it. Especially on that petty captain of yours."  
It wasn't the reply both were expecting and it was readable on their faces.  
Leonard pushed Neve aside, hands on the woman's collar: "Revenge for what? What does Jim has to do with this?!" The woman just laughed as her eyes were fixated on the person behind him.  
"Get away from her, Leonard." McCoy was met by the tip of a phaser set to stun.  
"Neve, what is this?!" He was losing it. He didn't get what was going on at all and he needed to understand this.

"Illestra will explain." Her voice was flat, her face didn't show a trace of emotion.  
"You don't want to do this." McCoy took a step closer to her, arms raised. "You won't fire that." Neve licked her lips.  
"What I want is not up to you."

 _Bang._

 _To Be Continued...  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_Knocking On Heaven's Door_

 _Chapter Seven) I Can't Use Them Anymore_

A/N: I told a few people I'd finish this story. Well this chapter is me finishing it. It's a horrible ending in my eyes, it's not at all what I was planning for this fic and to be honest I wanted it to be a hell of a lot longer.  
The problem is my Star Trek obsession. I love everything just as much as I did months ago, but with no new material, no new movies with Chris or the others and simply nothing new to watch online; I began searching for new fandoms and I found quite a few. I got back into Glee, started Brooklyn Nine Nine and 13 Reasons Why... I even got into my very first fandom Big Time Rush and Heffron Drive.  
I'm really sorry for this shitty ending and the way it turned out, but it was either ending it this way or keeping it on unfinished, maybe even take it down and I wouldn't do that to the JaylahxKirk fans. Once again; sorry. I hope you still enjoy it or have a good laugh out of it.

Leonard awoke with a scream, sitting upright. Glass clattered to the ground waking up the people surrounding him.  
Jim groaned as he raised his head from the table they'd been laying on.

"Bones, why the screaming?" He said annoyed glaring at his best friend.

The Doctor was panting, eyes looking around the familiar room. His gaze ended on the ensign laying on the couch. "She tried to kill me!"  
Jim's eyebrow cocked up as he took in the passed out Neve Watson.

"I don't know how much you've had from that alien juice but seriously? Neve tried to kill you?" Leonard lost all his nerve as he turned towards the captain.

"You were dying and Spock and I were on our way to come and get you! Jaylah was there as well."

A chuckle came from Jim; "Jaylah's been at the Academy since we went on that date to the movies in San Francisco. And I- well I'm hungover as fuck but certainly not dying."

Leonard went with a hand through his hair. He must have had a bad dream.

"I'm going nuts." He grumbled.

"Actually Doctor, Naboian Scotch causes severe hallucination and nightmares. You must have suffered the most of us all." Spock's voiced annoyed McCoy even more who slammed his head against the table waiting for the dream-version of Spock to return.

 _The End_


End file.
